


原創BL小說(短篇|R15)《不是愛》

by godpinion



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Gangsters, Happy Ending, M/M, R15, 原耽 - Freeform, 友達以上, 小混混, 年下攻, 忠犬, 美人受, 耽美, 黑道
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godpinion/pseuds/godpinion
Summary: 已完結的短篇小說目錄頁~TAG：BL、R15、黑道小混混、輕浮忠犬年下攻x成熟冷酷美人受
Kudos: 7





	原創BL小說(短篇|R15)《不是愛》

《不是愛》

[—楔子—](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-181.html)

[（一）邂逅](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-182.html)

[（二）糾纏不休](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-183.html)

[（三）半年](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-186.html)

[（四）無家可歸](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-187.html)

[（五）夜裡](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-188.html)

[（六）組織](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-190.html)

[（七）被逼同居](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-205.html)

[（八）身為朋友](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-213.html)

[（九）試一次](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-219.html)

[（十）得寸進尺](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-224.html)

[（十一）絕交](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-232.html)

[（十二）接二連三](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-233.html)

[（十三）還不錯](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-236.html)

[（十四）意識到的轉變](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-238.html)

[（十五）默認的關係](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-242.html)

[（十六）朋友的意思](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-247.html)

[（十七）尋找](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-249.html)

[（十八）冰寒刺骨](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-250.html)

[（十九）交心與否](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-251.html)

[（二十）終結](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-252.html)

**Author's Note:**

> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 你的讚好，就是我最大的動力，請讓我的文字變得有價值(｡•ㅅ•｡)♡
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 雖然一個Kudo已經讓我很高興了，
> 
> 但如果覺得我的作品還不錯，請也到[此PO底部](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-184.html)給我一個Like吧❤
> 
> 只要簡單註冊一下，就能 **免費打賞** (一篇最多5次)，共建「[化讚為賞](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-267.html)」的美好生態~
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ


End file.
